Cupcakes
by GRACE5
Summary: post Truth or Consequences. Gibbs tells Ziva she's staying with Tony. TIVA


A/N: Yeah, so how awesome was last nights ep? Tony wearing a holster, loved it.

"Ziver." Gibbs said after the commotion had calmed down and everyone had scattered off to where they belonged.

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva asked bringing her broken brown eyes to his steel blues.

"You're staying with DiNozzo." He said and bit back his smirk when her mouth fell slightly open.

"That is not necessary, I can go to a hotel." Ziva offered not bothering to look at Tony.

"No, and you're not staying with any one else." Gibbs said sternly.

"Why?" Abby asked confused as she looked over at Tony who was obviously wondering the same thing.

"Cause, I'm not gonna have him calling someone at the top of every hour asking if she's okay." Gibbs said with a hint of a smile as McGee tried to conceal his chuckle with a cough.

"I wouldn't do that." Tony defended.

"He's right, Boss." McGee said. "He'd call every half an hour."

"Shut up, McGee." Tony growled looking at Ziva who remained emotionless.

"Ziva, rest. Tony take her home." Gibbs said sitting at his desk as he watched Tony stand and move next to Ziva waiting for her to move towards the elevator.

"Boss, are you sure that's a good idea?" McGee asked as he watched Tony and Ziva step onto the elevator and disappear behind the metal doors.

"No." Gibbs said grabbing his stuff. "I'm going home, long day."

"Night." Ducky, Abby, and McGee said at once as they watched Gibbs leave before departing themselves.

"Make yourself at home." Tony said as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his keys into the bowl on the table by the door. "Hungry?"

"No." Ziva said softly as she stood awkwardly by the door.

"Too bad, you're gonna eat pizza." Tony said picking up his house phone. "I'll even order your favorite, the kind with broccoli on it."

"Tony." Ziva started weakly as she continued to watch him, almost as if she was nervous.

"Hey, can I get a pep and cheese and a white with broccoli, for delivery?" Tony asked into the phone as he avoided looking at her. "Thanks." He said and hung up the phone. "30 minutes."

"Tony." She tried again but he talked over her.

"You should get a shower." Tony said as he continued to gaze at her. "You know where it is, I'll get you a towel." Tony said as he turned and headed down the hallway, while she remained by the door. "Ziva, please." Tony said from the hallway where he rested against the wall, he smiled slightly when he heard her feet move against the hardwood.

"Tony." She tried as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom, taking the towel from him.

"I think I still have something of yours around here, you may have left or something." Tony said licking his lips nervously as he looked up at her.

"No." Ziva said softly setting the towel on the counter.

"No?" Tony asked confused with a slight smirk. "Hey, if you wanna walk around naked, that's cool with me."

"Tony." Ziva warned trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Tony swallowed. "But I can't let you wear that."

"How about the hoodie I used to wear on our movie nights?" she whispered quietly looking down at her feet.

"Anything you want." Tony said as he leaned in gently and brushed his lips against her forehead before walking away and returning with said hoodie and a pair of Ohio State themed pajama bottoms. "Take your time." Tony said and held her gaze for a moment before turning and walking down the hall.

"Tony?" she questioned to his retreating form causing him to turn around. "Thank you." She said honestly before closing the bathroom door. Tony smiled and walked to the couch to wait for the T.V.

"Pizza." Tony said as he jumped up and buzzed the pizza boy in. "Thanks." Tony said paying and tipping the teen before bringing the pizzas back into the kitchen, deciding to wait for Ziva he returned to the couch.

"Tony?" Ziva called as she walked out of the hallway and looked around, not seeing Tony. She heard a mumble from the couch and moved around the large sofa to see her partner slumped over, sound asleep. "Tony." She said squatting next to the couch and placing a hand to his cheek.

"Ziva." Tony mumbled in his sleep as he stirred. "Cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" Ziva asked confused with a laugh, waking Tony.

"Hey." Tony said groggily, fighting the urge to close the tiny gap between them and kiss her. "You have cupcakes?"

"You are the one that brought up cupcakes." Ziva said as she stood and Tony sat up on the couch looking at her confused. "I thought there was pizza."

"Pizza!" Tony smiled jumping off the couch and standing in front of Ziva, admiring her outfit. "In the kitchen." He pointed as she nodded and turned and walked towards the kitchen, giving Tony a view of 'DiNozzo' written across the hoodie she was wearing.

"You eating?" Ziva asked as she stood in front of his table, looking at the boxes.

"Help yourself, Zee-vah." Tony said as he grabbed two plates and drinks for them.

"What happened to your T.V. Tony?" Ziva asked as she took a small bite of her pizza.

"Don't know, McGee's supposed to come over and help me out." Tony lied taking a bite of his pizza. Truth was he didn't want to ask Tim to watch a movie with him because he was alone, he figured he'd trick him into it.

"Oh." Ziva said looking away from Tony.

"Is that all you're eating?" Tony asked as she set her plate down on the coffee table.

"For now." She said as she pulled the sleeves over her hands and snuggled into his hoodie.

"You slept pretty well on the plane." Tony said after a long pause, remembering how she dropped her head to his shoulder again, even though she refused to look or talk to him. "You didn't snore."

"That was a joke, Tony." Ziva laughed.

"That's talent, Ziva David." Tony smiled as he gazed at her.

"You are the one who talks in your sleep." Ziva teased with a yawn.

"I do not." Tony whined as he collected her plate and brought it back into the kitchen. "I'll take the couch." Tony said as he turned around and she was behind him.

"Tony, sleep in your bed, I will sleep on the couch." Ziva said as Tony took a step closer to her and ran his finger gently over the scar on her nose. She watched him closely as he examined her face with his eyes. Ziva blushed under his intense gaze as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he settled his eyes on hers. "Ziva, I-."

"Don't." she whispered.

"You don't know what I was gonna say." Tony said with a smirk.

"I do." Ziva said with a nod. "I know you."

"I know you." Tony said seriously. "You weren't prepared to die, you're hurting."

"Not tonight, Tony." Ziva said her eyes starting to tear.

"Okay." Tony nodded. "You're sleeping in the bed."

"Tony." Ziva started but he shushed her by wildly shaking his head no. "Tony."

"You keep saying my name." Tony smiled and Ziva just gazed back at him. "I didn't think I'd ever hear you again, Gibbs said your ship was lost at sea, no survivors."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Tony said placing his hands on her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do." Ziva chocked out.

"Not tonight." Tony said gently. "Now, get some rest."

"I am not taking your bed from you, Tony." Ziva said causing Tony to groan.

"Ziva, please." Tony begged.

"We're both adults, Tony." Ziva started stepping closer to him. "It's been a long couple of days for you-."

"Days, Ziva. What you went through, was months." Tony said slightly aggravated.

"I do not want to fight with you, not tonight." She pleaded as she took his hand and led him to where his bedroom was.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned as she walked around the other side.

"Not tonight, Tony." Ziva said as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

"I can't, Ziva." Tony said and watched as Ziva's face fell, breaking his heart. "I'll-."

"Tony, I understand." She started.

"No you don't." Tony said as he pulled the covers back on his side. "If I spend tonight with you, I won't let you out of my arms, and I don't wanna freak you out."

"Maybe that's what I want." Ziva said softly as she flipped the hood on Tony's sweatshirt up.

"For me to freak you out?" Tony laughed as he sat on the bed.

"For you to hold me, Tony." She said softly looking away from him.

"Let me get changed, I'll be right back." Tony said as he grabbed his pajamas and returned to the room and crawled in the bed next to her.

"So what was this about cupcakes?" Ziva laughed as she turned to look at Tony.

"You missed your birthday." Tony said softly.

"You would of made me cupcakes?" Ziva asked her voice cracking.

"I would do anything." Tony laughed. "Obviously."

"Tony." She started placing her hand on his cheek.

"Don't." he said as he took her hand and kissed her palm. "Sleep."

"Okay." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and laid her arm across his body as his wrapped around her waist. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, Ziva." Tony said kissing her forehead.


End file.
